


a team up of sorts

by Theatrix_the_goddess



Category: Ben 10 Series, Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrix_the_goddess/pseuds/Theatrix_the_goddess
Summary: Crossover between Ben 10 Omniverse and FusionFall. The Ben from FusionFall and his friends find themselves in the Omniverse timeline, and need help returning home. Omniverse Ben is surprised by the person he is in FusionFall.





	1. an introduction

A flash of light and numerous bodies tumbled out of the portal. 

 

Ben, Rook, and Doctor Animo stared in shock. It was clear this is not what Animo was expecting. 

 

Ben and Rook had gotten word of Animo escaping prison, and had set out to confront him. When they found him in his new lab in an old warehouse, Animo declared that he was building a portal to recruit an evil Ben from another universe to help him defeat this universe’s Ben. 

 

Ben thought that was a stupid idea. 

 

Animo thought Ben should shut up. 

 

While Ben and Rook fought off a giant mutant bunny, Animo turned on the portal, laughing evilly. 

 

The portal closed behind the pile of bodies. Said bodies appeared to be alive, and rather confused and irritated. As the new people began to untangle themselves from each other, Animo turned to run. Rook tackled Animo and handcuffed him. 

 

“Where are we?” said a bald kid, pulling himself out of the pile. He brushed off his clothes and scratched the back of his head, looking around curiously. 

 

A girl in a red cap had untangled herself as well. “Numbuh 5 doesn’t like portals, portals are bad news.” she moved towards the bald kid. “Numbuh 5 thinks Dexter has some explaining to do.” she shot a glare at someone in the small crowd. 

 

A red haired kid in a white lab coat was helped up by a taller kid with brown hair and a familiar green jacket. “I assure you, Numbuh 5, I had nothing to do with this. I believe Mandark is the one who should be talking.” the redhead shot a glare at a gangly limbed boy with a black bowl cut and large glasses sitting awkwardly on the ground a few feet away 

 

Three girls in matching dresses were flying around the group, taking in the warehouse around them. “This place looks like someone’s lab, and not nearly as good of a lab for Mandark’s handy work.” said the flying girl in the red dress. 

 

“Yeah!” snapped the gangly kid, who Ben guessed was Mandark, “this has nothing to do with me. I would never sink so low as to play a petty prank with such a pathetic excuse for a lab.” 

 

“Hey!” said Animo, offended. “I’ve been working on limited time and limited resources. This lab is great for the conditions I’m under.”  

 

A girl in a pink dress stomped over to Animo, who was handcuffed, his arm held tightly by Rook as to not run away. The girl’s face was marred by a furious glare. She grabbed at the fabric of Animo’s suit and pulled him down so they were face to face. 

 

“What the everloving fuck did you do to us, you braindead useless waste of air? Where are we? What did you do to us? What is your end goal? And answer quickly because I’m not in the mood to play any of your stupid games.” 

 

“Mandy, stand down, let the man breath, he can’t talk without oxygen.” said the brown haired boy in the green jacket. 

 

The girl, Mandy, released Animo. She glared a more irritated than deadly glare up at Rook. “I’m guessing you’re not working with this twit.” 

 

The brown haired boy in the green jacket gestured to Rook. “yo, blue dude, you know what this guy’s deal is?”  

 

Ben and Rook stared in shock at what appeared to be another Ben. Ben jogged from his place staring in shock on the other side of the group from Rook and Animo. Stopping next to Rook, he gaped at the other Ben. 

 

The other Ben looked identical to the original Ben, with a few exceptions. The other Ben wore Ben’s older jacket, and outfit in general. Ben had recently switched out the outfit he had worn almost every day for over a year for new clothes over the last few months. The new Ben seemed to have never stopped wearing the old clothes. The other ben had shorter hair, Ben had long gone without a haircut and his hair was down to his chin at this point where as the other Ben appeared to keep his hair cut short and neat. The other Ben had the older omnitrix, not Ben’s current white one. Despite the similarities in appearance with Ben’s own self from around a year or so ago, this Ben seemed older than Ben, more mature, maybe taller as well. 

 

The other Ben’s eyes widened at the sight of Ben. the other kids who came through the portal also stared at Ben. 

 

“Look, uh, this isn’t the first time something like this has happened around here, but, uh, you guys know about the multiverse thing? I think that’s what’s happening here.” said Ben awkwardly.

 

There was a silence as the group stared at Ben and Rook, then the room was filled with the sounds of groans and choruses of ‘of course something like this would happen’ and people putting their faces in their hands in frustration. 

 

“So uh,” Ben stuttered awkwardly, “you guys should come with me and my people can work on getting you guys home.” 

 

“Sounds like a plan.” said the other Ben. “you guys think we should go with him?” he asked the people around him. 

 

“Commander Tennyson, we know nothing about this lookalike, for all we know it could be the work of Fusions.” a blonde kid in a orange hoodie spread his arms out in exclamation, “do you really think this is a good idea? The Fuse might have something up their sleeves.”  

 

“Mandy, you’re our best strategist, what’s your call?” the other Ben asked. 

 

“The best way we can learn about whatever has happened to us is to go with him. I find it highly unlikely the Fuse could pull something like this off.” Mandy glowered at Ben. Ben stepped back, not wanting to be close to scary girl. 

 

“Ok ok, first, a roll call, who came through the portal?” the girl in the red cap snapped her fingers above her head.  

 

Apparently portal had taken fourteen kids from their home earth onto Ben’s earth. The roll call went: 

 

Commander Tennyson, Dexter, Mandark, Commander Mandy, The PowerPuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup), Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Numbuh 274,  and Dee Dee. 

 

“Alright,” Mandy put a hand on Ben’s shoulder. “Lead the way.” 

 

“I should, uh, call ahead.” 

 

Ben jogged out to the plumber van, turning on the radio to signal the plumber base. The radio made a staticy sound, then a voice came through. 

 

“Ben, is there a problem?” came Grandpa Max’s voice. 

 

“Yeah, uhhh, we had another break between the dimensional walls and what-not. Another version of me appears to be stuck here, and he has his friends with him.” 

 

“Another multiverse situation?” Ben flinched at the exasperated tone in Max’s voice. 

 

“Should I bring them to the plumber base?” Ben asked. 

 

“No, let us come to you. How did they get here?” 

 

“Animo tried to make a portal to a universe where I’m evil so he could team up with him and take me down but instead a bunch of kids fell through.” Ben explained. 

 

“Ah geez.” 

 

\--- 

 

The plumbers took Animo into custody then turned their attention to the kids who fell through the portal. Some annoyance was expressed throughout the group when Ben told them the plumbers were coming to them, so it was best if they didn’t leave the warehouse. 

 

Max walked up to the other Ben, curious as to what his grandson from the other dimension was like. The other Ben noticed Max. 

 

“Hi, I’m Ben.” the other Ben greeted Max. his arms were crossed casually. 

 

“Hello Ben, I’m Max. Am I still your grandfather on your earth?” Max asked, smiling gently. 

 

“Uh yeah,” said other Ben. “are the plumbers going to help us get back to our world?” 

 

“Of course,” assured Max “everything is going to fine, we’ll get you kids home to your families as soon as possible.” 

 

“Magister Tennyson!” the bald kid, Numbuh 1, jogged up to Max and the other Ben. “it’s good to see you sir,” he nodded up at Max “I’m looking forward to working with the plumbers of this earth, sir, glad to have your people’s help.” 

 

Max stared at the kid. Numbuh 1 appeared to be around 14, maybe younger. He was a head shorter than Ben, wearing sunglasses that hid his eyes. 

 

“Is there any chance we can get in touch with the KND of this universe? Are you on good terms with them here?” 

 

Max was confused. KND? What was that? 

 

“The KND?” 

 

“The Kids Next Door, sir, are you on good terms with them?” Numbuh 1 asked again.

 

“The Kids Next Door in our universe is the most globally connected organisation on the planet, they have been vital fighters in the fusion war.” other Ben explained, not making any sense to Max. 

 

“I’m afraid I’ve never heard of the Kids Next Door,” Max said awkwardly. “I don’t think they exist in our universe.” 

 

A look of shocked horror covered Numbuh 1’s face. Other Ben raised his eyebrows in quiet surprise, arms still crossed. 

 

“Come on Numbuh 1, I don’t think the KND would ever work with the Plumbers, there doesn’t seem to be any fusion war going on around here to get them to team up.” said other Ben casually. 

 

Numbuh 1 looked down and touched his lip thoughtfully. “I suppose you are right, Commander Tennyson, besides, it would be hard to explain my age.” 

 

“See? Silver lining.” remarked other Ben. 

 

“YO! Commander Tennyson! Sir! We need your input on this!” a tall blonde boy, Numbuh 274, snapped his fingers above his head, calling for other Ben. Numbuh 274 and a few of the other kids with number names were discussing something with two plumber agents. 

 

Other Ben gestured to the boy calling for him “I should go check that out, talk to you later I guess.” he said awkwardly. 

 

The other Ben walked away, leaving Max next to Numbuh 1. 

 

“Max Tennyson, I believe it is safe to assume we are not acquainted within this universe. I am Numbuh 1, current acting Supreme Leader of the KND.” said Numbuh 1.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Number 1” said Max, politely. 

 

Numbuh 1 crossed his arms and looked up at Max thoughtfully, then decided on what to say. 

 

“How do your people plan to get us back?” asked Numbuh 1. 

 

“We’re still figuring that out.” replied Max. 

 

“I suppose that’s fair.” Numbuh 1 shrugged. “Will we be going to the plumber base?” 

 

“We will,” said Max “as soon as we figure out our next move, we will move you guys to a safe location.” 

 

Max found the child standing before him endlessly perplexing. The boy couldn’t be older than 14, but spoke to Max as if he were an adult coworker of his. The casual mentions of a ‘fusion war’ only made the situation stranger, and what was the KND? Max couldn’t seem to even begin to guess what that organisation with that name could be about. Then again, the plumbers had a pretty misleading name themselves. 

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what is the ‘fusion war’ that your friend mentioned?” Max asked. 

 

Numbuh 1 was silent for a few seconds. Then he spoke. “Our world has been at war with a planet that consumes other planets. Myself, and my friends, have played important roles in holding off the invasion. I have worked alongside the version of you in our universe. It is important we get back before the fuse take advantage of our absence.” 

 

“I’m sure your friends can handle themselves for a little bit.” Max assured Numbuh 1. As far as Max could tell, the adults back fighting the war will be able to protect the planet while these kids were stuck in their dimension. While their parents were definitely going to be worried, Max doubted these kids had as big of a hand in the war as Numbuh 1 made it sound. 

 

“I hope so.” Numbuh 1 said somberly. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter sorry

“I AM TRYING TO WORK!!!” 

Ben flinched at the angry yell that came from the short red haired nerd that had been taken along with the rest of his friends to this dimension through Animo’s machine. The two young scientists, Dexter and Mandark, had been attempting to work with the galvin plumbers in finding a way back to their home universe. 

Needless to say, they were all stressed and nerves had been frayed. 

The other Ben walks past you, making his way to Dexter’s side, placing a calm hand on the younger teen’s shoulder and speaking to him softly. The agitation melted from Dexter at his friends touch. 

Mandark had his arms crossed, his face marred with a sneer. Mandark looked away, pouting, when the other Ben scolded him. 

“Ben, I need to talk to you.” Grampa Max said as he walked into the room of the plumber base where the two teenage scientists and glavin plumbers were attempting to work together. Both Bens’ turned at Max’s words. 

“Which Ben?” the other Ben asked. 

Max sighed. “Both of you. But we do need something to call you,” he directed the second part of his statement at the other Ben. “it would make it easier if we had a nickname to call you that our Ben doesn't also have.” 

“I guess it gets confusing with two Ben 10’s” other Ben joked. 

“Commander Tennyson is what we call him on the battlefield.” Dexter interjected. “That’s a status that your Ben does not have, so you won't mistake Commander Tennyson for the lesser Ben 10.” 

Ben’s eyes narrowed at the passive aggressive insult within Dexter’s comment. 

Max clapped his hands together decisively “I guess we’ll be calling you Commander Tennyson from now on.” 

Commander Tennyson let out a short embarrassed chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. “I guess you guys can call me that. It is my official title after all. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?” 

Max lead both Bens’ out into the hallway. Standing side by side Ben felt hyper aware of how much older Tennyson looked next to him. Tennyson’s back was straight, his posture radiated discipline and strength. His hair was kept short and cut in a mature, professional style, while Ben’s hair was longer, the overgrown locks reached past his chin, and framed his face childishly. Ben was slouched, his posture was usually relaxed and casual, but next to his counterpart he felt the need to straighten up as they stood waiting for Grampa Max to speak. 

“Ben, or Commander Tennyson apparently, you seem to be the leader of your group.” Max stated. 

“Uh, yeah, I guess.” Tennyson confirmed. 

“So far we don't exactly know how long you and your group will be stuck here, but it's highly likely it may take more then a few days get you kids home. I want to check in with you on where you kids are going to stay. Is there any particular arrangements you kids need?” asked Max. 

“The KND agents prefer to bunk away from adults, and Mandy will want her own space, so if you give her a roommate she will probably find somewhere in town to sleep. I’ll be fine with a sleeping bag and a storage closet but a real bed is appreciated if you have one free.” Tennyson replies, cool and confidant. 

Max nodded in acknowledgement, jotting down a few notes on his tablet. 

“So what do you need me for?” asked Ben. 

“Somehow Animo was able to get his hands on highly classified tech, I need you and Rook to find out what his new source is.” says Max. “and I think you should bring Commander Tennyson with you.” 

“Alright, new assignment.” Ben nodded, then jolted, “-wait wait wait, why should I bring my double along for this?” 

“My planet is pretty much on quarantine, dude. If people start opening portals between our worlds that will be big trouble for you guys.” said Tennyson “Max has the right idea, I should come with. Besides, who better to team up with them yourself?” Tennyson elbowed Ben playfully. 

This was going to suck.

**Author's Note:**

> i have two omniverse/fusionfall crossovers, but this is the one that has a solid first chapter that i can post.


End file.
